theveggietalesencyclopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Jean Claude Pea
Jean Claude is a French pea from France. He also acts in VeggieTales with her brother, Phillipe. He and his brother speak in a French accent unlike most veggies. Madame Blueberry and a couple more peas are the only ones who also speak French. Jean Claude is different from Phillipe because of his tone of voice and because he is taller. Appearance Jean Claude Pea is a green pea with head beady eyes and nose The differance can do their clothing and freckles or no freckles. Acting *Worker in "Rack, Shack And Benny" *Philistine in "Dave And The Giant Pickle" *Himself in "The Toy That Saved Christmas" *Himself in "Very Silly Songs" *Himself in "Larry-Boy and the Fib From Outer Space" *Jericho Soldier #1, Ark Pea #1 and Himself in "Josh And The Big Wall" *Narrator, Construction Worker #1, Salesman Worker #1 and Himself in "Madame Blueberry" *Voice on Hill #1, Great Pie War and Bob the Tomato in "King George And The Ducky" *Wheel #1 and Bigthan Peaoni in "Esther The Girl Who Became Queen" *Servant #1, Orange Hat and Himself in "Lyle the Kindly Viking" *Restauranteur #1 and Ninevite #1 in "Jonah A VeggieTales Movie" *Winston, Himself, The Fairly Peas Of Christmas #1 and Prince Fredrick's Adviser #1 in "The Star Of Christmas" *Himself in "The Wonderful World Of Auto-Tainment!" *Jude in "The Ballad Of Little Joe" *Winston and The Church Construction Worker #1 in "An Easter Carol" *Owner #1 and Apollo's Friend #1 in "Sumo Of The Opera" *Himself and Egyptian Guard #1 in "BabySitter in De-Nile on "Duke and the Great Pie War" *Football Player and Angel in "Minnesota Cuke And The Search For Samson's Hairbrush" *Himself, Pea Soldier #1 and The Place Guard #1 in "Sheerluck Holmes and the Golden Ruler" *Mayor's Assistant and Himself in "LarryBoy and the Bad Apple" *Himself, Reporter, Parade Peas, Football Player and Angel in "Gideon Tuba Warrior" *Mayor Nezzer's Workers and Slaves in "Moe And The Big Exit" *Himself in "God Made You Special" *Munchie in "The Wonderful Wizard Of Ha's" *Pirate in "The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything: A VeggieTales Movie" *Chato, Policeman and Himself in "Tomato Sawyer And Huckleberry Larry's Big River Rescue" *Reporter and French Guy 1 in "Abe And The Amazing Promise" *Candarada Officer #1 in "Minnesota Cuke And The Search For Noah's Umbrella" *Gustav #1 in "Saint Nicholas A Story Of Joyful Giving" *Reporter in "Silly Little Thing Called Love" *Greeny in "Sweetpea Beauty: A Girl After God's Own Heart" *Himself in "It's A Meaningful Life" *Tap Dance #1, Himself and Bunny Costume in "Twas The Night Before Easter" *Himself in "Princess And The Popstar A Story Of Trading Places" *Mai and Gustav Men #1 in "The Little Drummer Boy" *Himself in "God Loves You Very Much" *Himself in "If I Sang A Silly Song" *Big Red in "Robin Good And His Not So Merry Men" *Jacques and Himself in "The Penniless Princess God's Little Girl" *Himself in "Little Ones Can Do Big Things Too!" *Guard in "Lettuce Love One Another" *Himself and Jack in "The Little House That Stood" *Hats, Jean Cladius- Torian and Himself in "MacLarry and the Stinky Cheese Battle" *Henry and Himself in "Merry Larry and the True Light of Christmas" *Ping de Perilous in "Veggies in Space: The Fennel Frontier" *Orchestra Member in "Celery Night Fever" *Himself and Bobby in "Beauty and the Beet" *Himself in "VeggieTales in the House" *Himself in "Eddy, Woodley, The Artist Who Never Gave Up" *Guard in "Two Tales of Two Cities" *Himself in "The Spork in the Stone" *Philistine in "Samson the Great" *Himself in "Silly Sing Along 3-Even MORE Silly Songs!" *Danny in "Job's Hard Luck Life" *Pirate in "The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything-Legend of the Diamond Pearl" *Himself in "The Littlest King" *Himself in "Elijah and the King" *Squaller and Himself in "Voyage of the Cauliflower: The Journey's to the New Land" *Fang Furback in "Garry Platter and the Dungeon of Mystery" *Himself in "VeggieTales in the City" *Twitchy in "Gone and Back Again: A Lord Of The Beans Tale" *Bank Creditor in "The Slumbering Guardian" *Northnitch in "The Fantabulous Sherry Dawkins" *Fan Furback in "Garry Platter and the Dark Triad" *Himself in "Larry-Boy and the Non Gentle Giant Robot: A VeggieTales Movie" *Big Red and Himself in "Banks of the Scottish Ruined Castle" *Big Red and Himself in "King of the Quest" Category:Characters Category:Peas Category:Kids Category:Rack Shack And Benny Category:Dave And The Giant Pickle Category:The Toy That Saved Christmas Category:Very Silly Songs Category:Larry-Boy and the Fib From Outer Space Category:Josh And The Big Wall Category:Madame Blueberry Category:King George And The Ducky Category:Esther The Girl Who Became Queen Category:Lyle the Kindly Viking Category:Jonah A VeggieTales Movie Category:The Star Of Christmas Category:The Wonderful World Of Auto- Tainment! Category:The Ballad Of Little Joe Category:An Easter Carol Category:Sumo Of The Opera Category:Duke and the Great Pie War Category:Minnesota Cuke And The Search For Samson's Hairbrush Category:Sheerluck Holmes and the Golden Ruler Category:LarryBoy and the Bad Apple Category:Gideon Tuba Warrior Category:Moe And The Big Exit Category:God Made You Special Category:The Wonderful Wizard Of Ha's Category:The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything: A VeggieTales Movie Category:Tomato Sawyer And Huckleberry Larry's Big River Rescue Category:Abe And The Amazing Promise Category:Minnesota Cuke And The Search For Noah's Umbrella Category:Saint Nicholas A Story Of Joyful Giving Category:Silly Little Thing Called Love Category:Sweetpea Beauty: A Girl After God's Own Heart Category:It's A Meaningful Life Category:Twas The Night Before Easter Category:Princess And The Popstar A Story Of Trading Places Category:The Little Drummer Boy Category:God Loves You Very Much Category:If I Sang A Silly Song Category:Robin Good And His Not So Merry Men Category:The Penniless Princess God's Little Girl Category:Little Ones Can Do Big Things Too! Category:Lettuce Love One Another Category:The Little House That Stood Category:MacLarry and the Stinky Cheese Battle Category:Merry Larry and the True Light of Christmas Category:Veggies in Space: The Fennel Frontier Category:Celery Night Fever Category:Beauty and the Beet Category:VeggieTales in the House Category:Eddy, Woodley, The Artist Who Never Gave Up Category:Two Tales of Two Cities Category:The Spork in the Stone Category:Samson the Great Category:Silly Sing Along 3-Even MORE Silly Songs! Category:Job's Hard Luck Life Category:The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything-Legend of the Diamond Pearl Category:The Littlest King Category:Elijah and the King Category:Voyage of the Cauliflower: The Journey's to the New Land Category:Garry Platter and the Dungeon of Mystery Category:VeggieTales in the City Category:Gone and Back Again: A Lord Of The Beans Tale Category:The Slumbering Guardian Category:The Fantabulous Sherry Dawkins Category:Garry Platter and the Dark Triad Category:Larry-Boy and the Non Gentle Giant Robot: A VeggieTales Movie Category:Banks of the Scottish Ruined Castle Category:King of the Quest